Blind River Killer
Real Name: Unknown Aliases: None known Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: June 28, 1991 Case Details: On June 27, 1991, Gordon "Gord" McAllister, sixty-two, and his wife of thirty-nine years, Jackie, fifty-nine, stopped at a rest stop in Blind River, Ontario, to spend the night. They were from Lindsey, Ontario, and were on a vacation trip, traveling in their RV. At 12:55am on June 28, a man claiming to be a police officer knocked on their door. He claimed that they had to move their RV. When Jackie opened the door, the man had two guns with him and demanded all of their money and valuables. She put her rings and jewelry in her purse and then gave it to him. Then, for no apparent reason, he shot her. Gord was able to jump out of the RV and hide under it as the man fired at him. At around that same time, Brian Major, a twenty-nine-year-old husband and father, arrived at the rest stop and asked the man if he needed help. When he noticed that he had a gun, he tried to get back into his car and start it. He was then shot by the gunman. After that, the gunman got into his van and drove off. Gord went out to the highway and tried to get help, but Jackie and Brian were already dead. Gord was wounded, but survived. Police began investigating and soon distributed a composite of the gunman. A witness came forward, claiming that the gunman nearly hit their car shortly after he left the rest stop. He was driving a blue van, which continued driving east towards Sudbury, Ontario. Unfortunately, the witness did not see what license plates it had. A search of vehicle records proved fruitless. Recently, Gord helped police make a computer composite of the gunman. He is described as 5'10" with a slight build, long stringy blonde hair, and approximately 30 years old. He has never been found. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the March 10, 1993 episode. Results: Unresolved. In 1999, a suspect named Ronald West was identified by police. He is currently in prison serving time for two unrelated murders from 1970 and several home invasion robberies from 1995. However, he has never been charged with the Blind River Murders. There is some circumstantial evidence that links him to the crime. At the time of the murders, he lived about twelve miles away from the crime scene. He also owned a .22-caliber rifle and a 20-gauge shotgun, the same type of weapons that were used in the murders. His ex-wife also noted that he owned a blue van and looked similar to the composite, but with a blonde wig. Finally, he was a police officer, which would match up with the gunman identifying himself as such. Sadly, Gord passed away on February 14, 2012, without ever seeing a resolution to Jackie's murder. Links: * Blind River Killer on Unsolved.com * Blind River on Wikipedia * Google Groups Articles on Case * Canada wide alert issued after two shot at rest spot * Ronald West investigated in double murder * Man charged in '70 murders is suspect in '91 murders * Ex-cop probed in tourist killings * Trans-Canada Hwy double homicide still unsolved after 26 years * Ronald West on Murderpedia * Jackie and Gord McAllister on Find a Grave ---- Category:Ontario Category:1991 Category:Murder Category:Attempted Murder Category:Wanted Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Van-Related Cases